A World of Darkness
by Tanginator30
Summary: The world of a certain Sergeant James Weber is turned upside down, when he is brought into Araluen unexpectedly. Will he be able to help the heroes of the world save it from plunging into chaos? Or will he hasten its demise?
1. Chapter 1: Stranger in a Strange Land

_**Disclaimer, strong language used.**_

She loved heroes, their rise and climb to achieve great things. Then at the end they always come back to her embrace, they were most precious of all. However her world was dark, and the heroes that walked it did not have the light to hold back the coming storm. So to save her world and her people, she looked elsewhere. For more heroes, who might have enough light to weather the storm.

 **September 20th, 2008. Above Korengal valley, Kunar Province, Afghanistan.**

Darkness ruled the valley, for miles dark mountainside and woodland stretched below me. I always loved views like this, the world seeming at my feet. Only a couple feet above me the blades of the helicopter thumped with a deep base, struggling to keep altitude with our height. I kept my rifle close to my body as the cold night air bit into my face, but it was refreshing and keeping me awake.

"Everything seems to be going well, the firebase is only five minutes out." The pilot told us from his seat. I glanced forward look at the dimly glowing instrument panels. Everything seemed so peaceful right now, despite the war that had been waging for years. Well it was peaceful, until their instrument panels started flashing and beeping.

The two other members of my team looked at me with concern, knowing that wasn't a good sign. "Don't worry, we are in good hands." I told them to reassure everyone. I had no idea what might be going on, but it scared me more than them.

"What the fuck, someone is getting a missile lock on us." The pilot muttered to himself confused. "Check to make sure that is correct." He told his co pilot as the pair began to test their detection system. "You three, get ready to check for launch smoke!" He called over the radio to us. My team members turned and took one side of the Blackhawk, and I took the other. Scanning for where an insurgent might fire an anti air missile at us.

Several seconds later the slow beeping changed, becoming so fast it was almost monotone. "Oh fuck! We have a launch!" He shouted, pulling the stick towards him to gain altitude.

"Hang on back there!" The co pilot shouted as he flipped several switches on the instrument panel. I watched the smoke trail from our 5 o'clock, filling my stomach with dread. I had been in countless firefights, but I was filled with more terror now than ever. In a gunfight I knew what I was doing, I had some control over what happened. Now I just watched this missile race towards our helicopter, and hoped that someone knew what they were doing.

The seconds before it slammed into our tail section, I thought my life was over. That I would die in a fiery wreck in the middle of nowhere Afghanistan. Little did I know, a certain someone had big plans for me.

 **Unknown place, unknown time.**

I woke up with my face in a pile of leaves, confused and my head still filled with the scenes of a Blackhawk crash. I slowly picked my head up, and was greeted with the sight of a pleasant and untouched meadow. "What the…" I muttered, not sure where I might be. I had just been crashing into the mountains of Afghanistan at night, the light was shining bright down on me as I look towards a forest.

I slowly rose to my knees, looking down at myself to check for any injuries. I still had my OCP uniform, along with my bullet proof chest rigging that held my pouches for magazines. I had nothing in them, when I swore moments ago they were filled with magazines. My weapon was nowhere to found either, only weapons I had was my K-Bar combat knife, and two high explosive fragmentation grenades. "Better than nothing." I told myself as I stowed the grenades away, keeping my knife sheathed into the top of body armor. I slowly stood up, amazed there was not a single mark on my body from the crash. I was more trying to figure out where I was now, it was obvious someone had looted my body and drug me somewhere else. But the question remained as to where I was. There were seldom places that looked like this in Korengal Valley, it was simply too flat I was, and there were no mountains visible. I knew I had to find the nearest American Firebase, I opened up my compass and began to head west.

Going was easy for the first hour, since the terrain was fairly mild. I moved carefully, keeping my eyes up for any signs of the enemy. Little did I know however that I was already being followed, by very stealthy individuals. I had spent several deployments in Afghanistan, and I knew very well what Pashtu and its variants sounded like. However an individual about 50 meters behind me shouted in a language I had never heard.

He stood up and pointed at me, shouting in a strange guttural language. I turned quickly and faced him, confused by the sudden white man in front of me. Last I thought I had crashed in Afghanistan, a place where most people had darker skin. However the man in front of me was very pale, and had blue paint designs on his face and chest. "What the fuck." I muttered looking at him, stunned by what I was seeing. However as he shouted a dozen more men stood up, however wielding sword and various other melee weapons. The strange men were luckily I did not have my rifle, they would have been short work. However I was now only equipped with a knife, and there were a dozen of them. So I promptly did what any sane man would do, I ran.

The men were driving me Northwest, which I had a bad feeling was right towards where they wanted me to go. But there was nothing I could do, I sprinted through the woods fully aware I could be going right into a trap. I stumbled over branches and tripped down hills, but always sprung right back up and kept moving. I was thankful that I was in excellent shape, because it was apparent that these fighting men were as well. It still confused me why they had broadswords, long swords, and small shields. Afghanistan might not be the most technologically advanced country, but they still used firearms. The savage men were on my tail for the first 10 minutes of our chase, where they seemed fine to let me tire myself out. I was breathing hard, my legs pumping hard as I attempted to escape my pursuers.

However suddenly two men in long Green Cloaks stepped out 20 meters ahead of me suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere. However I was really paying attention to most of the trees, so their sudden appearance didn't seem too strange. "Stop! Kings Rangers!" The one shouted, both drawing back on their longbows with arrows knocked. The one that spoke sounded older, probably in his 40's or 50's. However I could not see his face, so there was no way of telling.

"On your knees!" The other shouted, his bow also drawn. His voice was younger, in his twenties most likely. But the tone of command no less present. I had no doubt in my mind that he could put that arrow into my throat.

My hands quickly went into the air. "Alright! Don't shoot!" I called out, slowly taking a knee. Sudden movements was an easy way to be shot, so I didn't take any chances with these strange cloaked men. Their bow strings resounded loudly as they sent their arrows flying over my head and into the pursuing soldiers behind me. I heard two cries of pain as running bodies continued to slide once they hit the ground. I heard commotion amongst them as two more arrows joined the first seconds after the first had been sent off. Good marksmen never let their prey think in an ambush like this, these men clearly knew their stuff. The first two had gone down, and now two more were presumably hurt or dead as well. Soon the soldiers behind me would learn that retreating would be the best option. The two men sent off another pair of arrows before they started to approach me. Which I didn't know if it was going to a good or bad thing yet.

The older one was the first to address me, putting the bow on his back and drawing a larger 'knife'. To call it a knife would be an understatement, it was borderline a short sword. "Now you need to explain who you are, and why the Picts are chasing you." The man told me, leaving no doubt that he knew how to use what he held. Neither had uncovered their faces yet, the younger one keeping his bow trained on me.

I was only on one knee at this point, my hands still above my head. I trained my eyes on the leader of the two, knowing I needed to look like I wasn't scared of him. "My name is Sergeant James Weber of the United States Army." I told him, keeping my voice even and calm, speaking slowly so there was no misunderstanding. I couldn't see the reaction on his face, and he didn't speak for several seconds. "Now I have no clue who these 'Picts' are or were. I must be lost, am I still in Afghanistan?" I add, trying to show I was trying to figure out what was going on myself.

"I don't know of any United States, or any Afghanistan." The man told me, which confused me deeply. "You are in the Kingdom of Araluen, tell us why you are in these woods." He shot back, the anger clearly growing in his voice. The younger one stayed silent, his long bow still trained on me.

Now I was completely confused. Here was a man, using a bow to kill men with swords. Never having heard of the United States or Afghanistan, and claiming to be apart of a Kingdom. I knew there was never a Kingdom of Araluen, and there wasn't some sort independence for it in the surrounded countries. In the back of mind I feared that some sort of fucked up science fiction plot had just happened to me, and I was praying that I would wake up from this. "Sir I beg you." I start, knowing I truly needed to play the right cards. I didn't like begging for my life, however I knew this man was not the enemy. "I am Sergeant James Weber of the United States Army." I told him pointing to strip of cloth on my uniform that stated that. "I have no idea where I am, and I was ambushed by those men." I told him taking out my knife and tossing it in the grass at his feet. "I mean you or your man no harm, I just wish to find my way back home." I told him, hoping he would believe the truth.

"Alright on your feet, you have explaining to do." The man told me, motioning me to stand.

 _I would like to thank you for reading the first chapter of my little Fanfiction. I don't want to give away anything I will be doing, but I just hope that you enjoyed it. Please leave a review below! Note this is the only chapter to be told from a first person POV. Thank you very much!_


	2. Chapter: The Ranger's find

Halt and Will had been tracking this group of Pict warriors ever since they had crossed the border into Araluen. This had been one of the many groups acting as scouting parties into the Kingdom. Will and himself had been sent North by Crowley, and ordered to discourage any further parties. However after two hours of traveling into Norgate both parties stumbled across a very strange man. He was alone, and walked westward through the woods. His uniform baffled Halt, mainly because it was so similar to his own cloak. It was green and brown coloration, but was much like normal clothing. He knew no other Ranger's were this far North. The Fiefs Ranger, Meralon, was dealing with Bandit problems further South. Crowley also would have told Halt if he was testing a new type of cloak for the Rangers, this was not a fellow Ranger. He wore a strange helmet of the same pattern on his head, but it didn't cover much of head. The helmet covered half of forehead, top of the head, and the back of the head. The Soldier also had some form of body armor. However once again it was the same forest pattern, with some sort of plate inside. The vest protected his chest, back, and groin. Everything about his equipment was puzzling, and made no sense to the seasoned Ranger.

"Halt, who is this man?" Will whispered as he came closer to his old mentor. Normally Will would be smart enough to not talk while so close to the enemy, however the mission was taking an unexpected turn. It was not clear if this man was a civilian, for he seemed to wearing a uniform and wearing armor. It was clear that the Picts had no idea who this man was, for they were trying to get closer and take a look for themselves.

Halt shook his head still staring at this man, desperately trying to put a label on the stranger. "I haven't the faintest idea." He muttered softly. Just then the Picts stood up and shouted at the man. Halt was curious to see how the man reacted to the sudden appearance of the painted warriors. The Soldier turned around, seeing the screaming Picts instantly. Not even a moment passed before he took off running for the North West. He was at least smart enough to see he was not favored to win a fight. Naturally the Picts took off in hot pursuit after the man, determined to find out who he was. If that meant killing him that is what it took. "That is no Ranger." Halt told Will as the pair watched the scene unfold. While now that was obvious, it was something that needed to be said out loud. "But we need to help him, come I know how we can cut them off." Halt told Will before they both took off into the woods.

They both moved through the forest like wraiths, both having years of experience at their craft. The entire time they heard the crashing and noise of the chase going on, using the noise to best judge where they could cut off the strange man. "First priority is the Picts, then we deal with the man." Halt called over to Will, knowing that no one from the chase will be able to hear them over their own noise. They soon arrived ahead of both the stranger and Picts, waiting behind two larger trees until they all drew closer. Performing an ambush was second nature to both Rangers, and judging when to spring their trap came easily. They listened to the footsteps, hearing the strange soldier draw closer. He easily broke through branches and anything else he stepped on underfoot. He must be wearing very heavy boots, if not armored greaves underneath his camouflage. Halt nodded to Will when the man was about 20 meters away, moving to spring their trap.

In one fluid and practiced motion they both stepped out from behind the trees and drew their long bows back, their fingers touching their cheeks as they took aim behind the man. "Stop! King's Rangers!" Halt shouted at the man, who quickly halted at the sight of the two men. Halt hoped that he would be too surprised to take any hostile action before the pair would be ready.

"On your knees!" Will added as the pair let loose their first arrows. Their shots streaked through the air and slammed into the two lead Pict men, sending their bodies crashing to the forest ground. Their comrades took a moment before they realized what was happening. One man was screaming on the ground with a black arrow in his side, the other silent due to the grey arrow that found his throat. They slowed, trying to find where the two archers might be. However in the few seconds that had passed the twang of bow strings being released filled the air again. The arrows whistled softly before slammed into two more bodies. Both shouted as they stumbled to the ground, again one being grey and the other black. It was obvious the Picts no longer wanted to be in this kill zone, but were not moving quick enough for the Rangers liking. Like well oiled machines another arrow came out of their quivers and was sent towards the Picts within a matter of seconds. With half of their party wounded or dying in a matter of moments the Picts were no longer lazily gather their comrades. The group moved as quick as they could while dragging or carrying their men with them, leaving the Rangers with the man in question.

The strange man had kneeled in front of them, his hands still in the air. Which was nice to see he had the common sense to not run away. Halt slung the bow over his shoulder and approached the man with his Saxe knife drawn. Will followed him, longbow still out and ready for use. "Now you need to explain who you are, and why the Picts are chasing you." Halt said to him, without any tone of argument in his voice. Halt needed to treat this man like a Pict, although it seemed highly unlikely that he would be one.

Before the man spoke Halt had already been sizing him up, something all Rangers did. He was tall, easily taller than 6 foot. While neither of the Rangers were tall men, it was taller than many knights. His build was athletic, even after that chase he wasn't struggling for breath. Halt noticed that the man did not cower before them, showing the sign he was a veteran warrior. While he only had a knife visible, he was no doubt a dangerous man. Neither of the Rangers were going to take chances with him.

"My name is Sergeant James Weber of the United States Army." The man spoke clearly, slowly, and without fear. It was obvious that he was very easily keeping his composure during the whole ordeal.

Halt didn't answer him at first, trying to process the sentence just uttered by the man. United States? Halt had the foggiest idea of where that might be located. But he damned sure it wasn't on his Island. He understood Sergeant, a lower ranking leader amongst the conscript armies of his Kingdom. However before Halt could respond the man spoke up again. "Now I have no clue who these 'Picts' are or were. I must be lost, am I still in Afghanistan?" He asked the same tones in his voice.

Halt grew a little annoyed that the man wouldn't stop talking, mainly because he was only confusing Halt more. He couldn't see Will's face, but he figured the young's man eyes were shining with intelligence as he also tried to make sense of these words. Afghanistan was another place he didn't know, sounded like it would be far to East, but Halt never heard of it. He began to feel the man was speaking gibberish, to just have the Rangers let him go. However Halt had no intention of that, he wanted to get to the bottom of who this man was and why he was here. "I do not know of any United States, or Afghanistan. You are in the Kingdom of Araluen, tell us why you are in these woods." Halt said to the man, with more of his cool anger than he meant. But he didn't care right now, whatever got answers would be fine by him.

It was now obvious that the man was equally confused with Halts words, all three were just a group of confused men in the forest. The puzzled look on Sergeant James's face was genuine, Halt could easily see that. However that didn't answer anyone's question. If there was a Sergeant here than there would be more soldiers around, and a strange Army in the north was not something Halt needed right now.

The man looked back up at Halt, his expression softening. "Sir, I beg you." He started, obviously wanting to draw this stalemate to a close. "I am Sergeant James Weber of the United States Army." James told the two again as he pointed to a strip of cloth on his vest that stated that, as well as his surname. Which very much confused Halt, he had never seen something like that. It would take time and money to produce something like that, something that no Sergeant should have. He then very bravely tossed his knife onto the grass at Halt's feet. "I have no idea where I am, and I was ambushed by those men." James was obviously out of cards at this point, and knew he had no other options. Halt studied the man for a few more moments before nodding.

"Alright on your feet, you have some explaining to do." He told James and sheathing the knife to pull out a length of leather. Something he was going to use to bind the man's hands together. He of course had the finger cuffs, but he didn't believe this man had deserved them just yet. "Hands out front." Halt instructed him. James took a moment but crossed his wrists and offered them to the shorter man. Halt quickly bound them together tightly and quickly searched him. After finding nothing else that could serve as a weapon he nodded slightly. "Alright, let's go." Halt muttered as the three started for Castle Macindaw, where the two Rangers horses were located. Much to their annoyance they left them at the Castle due to the thick woodlands and marsh ground of the North, both feeling very alone without their faithful steeds.

The travel back was much slower than either Ranger had liked, the entire time the Sergeant walked in front of them. He moved quick due to his larger stride, and was surprisingly capable at keeping his own footsteps muffled. Although to trained ears he was deafeningly loud. After 2 hours of foot travel they arrived on the road that led to the Castle, which is where they would further question the man. However both Rangers had a feeling they would have to take the man to Crowley and the King, to decide what to exactly do with him. It was turbulent time in the world, with many Kingdoms turning their backs on Araluen. Halt had the idea in the back of his mind, to see what the soldier knew, and to see what might offer his Kingdom.

Castle Macindaw slowly came into view as the trio walked down the road, one that Will knew all too well from his time in the Fief. Soon enough the Castle came into full view, James let out a low whistle as he took in the sight. "Damn, that's a real castle." He said with some disbelief in his voice. "Like a real working maintained Castle." He added as both Rangers exchanged looks behind his back. They had drawn back their hoods now, and the Sergeant had caught glimpses of their faces.

Will couldn't help his curiosity at this point, he was obviously dying to know why this man was so surprised at the Castle. Which was very modest compared to Redmont and Araluen. "There aren't castles where you are from?" He asked which earned him a glare from Halt.

James glanced back at the younger man, who seemed the same age if not younger than himself. "Not where I'm from." James told them with a chuckle. "Across the ocean in England and Germany, but most have fallen into disrepair." The man added with a hint of sadness in his voice. Obvious that he was upset never to have seen a working one before now.

This only added more fire to Will's curiosity. Halt knew the questions that were just waiting to burst forward out of his brain. Why are they not used? What is England? What is Germany? Do your Castles look like this? Halt imagined Will asking all of these, more likely like one giant sentence. Will did that as an apprentice, much to Halt's amusement he never seemed to have lost the trait. "I see." Was all the young Ranger said, it was obvious he had much more to say.

The two men-at-arms guarding the gate came to attention as they realized who was approaching. They were of course performing their duties, but one had been sitting white the other leaned against the wall. "Good morning Master Ranger." One said addressing Halt as he fixed his helm. "I need to see your oak leafs, with all the Picts around you must understand." He added hoping he wouldn't piss off the two men. Rangers scared most men, considering how they could appear out of nowhere. Adding the fact that they can kill men from hundreds of meters away in the span of a heartbeat. Both Rangers exposed their silver oak leaves, which James inspected for the time they were out. The Soldier nodded to the men. "Thank you very much Master Ranger, sorry for the hold up." He said before moving aside so both men could enter the castle courtyard.

The courtyard was of course busy, it being a little past noon by now. Men, women, and children of all ages moved about at different speeds. Some having tasks or places to be while others were just milling about enjoying the summer weather. The trio walked for the main building, cutting a path directly across the courtyard. It didn't take long for all eyes to be on them, specifically James. He glanced to each side taking in the people that were watching him. Most conversations fell away and were replaced by soft whispers. It would be the talk of the next few days, everyone trying to figure out who this strange man was, and why the Rangers would have him. The Rangers were used to these stares, and really didn't notice them like James did. They were the strange men in green cloaks, the ones you didn't bother. The Rangers led James into the main hall of the castle, where the servants were cleaning up from lunch still. Only a handful of people remained, luckily none being the Lord of the Castle.

While Halt and Will both liked Lord Orman, he would rightfully wish to know who this man was and why he was in his castle. The Rangers wished to know the full story before they had to brief any Nobles about it, although it was only a matter of time before rumors reached him. Which is why Halt hurried their pace up to the room Orman had so graciously given them. Any servants they encountered on the way up quickly moved aside, it wasn't long before the trio was behind closed doors. Halt usually liked to be better prepared for interrogations like this, but this would have to do for now. It also didn't seem like James was an enemy, but he still wasn't sure what the strange Soldier was. The fire in the small apartment was still going to keep the room warm. Halt pointed to a chair in the sitting area around the fire. "Sit." He instructed as he sat across from the man.

James eyes fell on the Ranger as he took his seat, sitting up straight against the back of the chair. He studied Halt, taking in all he could from his stoic, borderline grim expression. He stayed silent, knowing that an interrogation was about to come. He wasn't sure if these men would resort to barbaric forms of torture. There was a fire with a metal poker in the stand next to him, the classic tool of torture in movies.

"Well it is obvious that you are not from Araluen." The older man started, looking James in the eyes as he spoke. It was obvious that Halt was wary of the man, but did not fear him. "So explain you who are, and what you were doing last. Before walking in my forest like a lost dog." Halt told the man, wanting to hear his story.

James thought for a moment, glancing down to gather his thoughts. From what he saw these people were still in the middle ages of Europe, which means that everything James knew would be utterly foreign to them. So that would be he had to lie, or at least tell some kind of lie. "As I told you I was in the Kingdom of Afghanistan, where my people are at war. I was struck in the back by someone during fighting and feel to the ground, when I picked my head up I was in a field." He told them, knowing how hard it was to believe. "I am no Pict, I didn't know who they were until today." He added trying to convince them of his story.

Halt shared a quick glance with Will, but the glance was an exchange of opinion between the pair. They both wanted to believe the man, but nothing made sense about the situation. Halt knew he had to consult Crowley about this, simply because the man could be a valuable asset to the Kingdom. Dark times were on the horizon, and Halt could see them coming. Araluen needed skilled men and women if it were to survive the coming storm. "Your story doesn't make sense, but we have no better idea as to who you might be or from where." Halt started, looking at James the entire time he spoke. "We are going to take you to our commander, a man by the name of Crowley. We will discuss what we will do with you once we arrive there." Halt told the man standing up. Both Rangers gathered what little they had in the room to prepare for the road.

James figured that he would be brought before a superior at some point. He was more glad that they hadn't cut his throat and left him to die in some gutter. They viewed him as being valuable enough to keep alive, for now.

 _I thank you so very much for reading this second chapter! There is of course more to come soon!_


	3. Chapter 3: A new arrival

_Hello everyone, this story had a bit of a break after some personal events came up. But chapter 3 is here finally._

Nicole was a historian from Cambridge, well one in training of course. She was 21, and still attending classes. It was a hot summer day, and she no longer wanted to be stuck in the library. She spent her days in the library, nose in any books that she could touch. She adjusted the straps on her backpack as she headed for the local park, wanting to spend some time outside while it was still nice out.

She walked through the town until she found her favorite park, sitting underneath a tree in it's shade and taking out the book she was reading. Along with it came her notes of course, which she kept in notebooks. Her room was full of them, notes from various books she has read. This one about the economic trade and movement of ceramics during the late 900s and early 1000s.

She sat under the tree for about 2 hours, reading and jotting down notes in her note book, enjoying the fresh air and sunlight. However she soon felt sleepy, and set her head against the trunk of the tree. Her eyelids became heavy, she fell asleep. Suddenly in front of her was a woman, who wore a white gown. Her face was clear yet blurry a the same time.

"Go, they will have need of your brains and wit. Bring stability and calm to them." The strange woman told her. Nicole had never heard someone's voice so sweet and soft in her life, all her being wanted to do as the woman said. Nicole's eyes suddenly opened, and she could tell something was different.

The trees and grass around her appeared the same, however there was something different about the air. It felt cleaner, untouched, and had a strong sense of the Wild about it. She looked around, and before where she would see buildings through the trees she only spotted more forest. She quickly stood and gathered her things, placing them in her bag. She slung the leather bag on her back before rushing to inspect where the city had gone. She wandered for about minutes, not finding a single building. She began to panic, not knowing what might have happened.

"What the fuck." She muttered, still utterly confused as to what just happened. At first when she woke up she assumed the woman was a dream, something her mind made up. Now she wasn't sure, because this was no longer the University. A million thoughts raced through her head, unclear on what she should do.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, those thoughts slowed down and focused on on. "I need to find people, and figure out what is going on." She told herself, looking at the sun and figuring she should go west. She started walking, placing one foot in front of the other. She soon picked up a walking stick and used that. She hummed to herself softly, making her way through the woods.

While she had no idea where she was, the walk was pleasant enough. The scenery was nice, and the terrain was easy. Nicole continue on for around 2 hours, luckily she still had her watch on her to keep time. It was about that time she entered a clearing, and at the edge she spotted a cabin with smoke rising from the chimney.

Nicole took a breath eying up the house, remembering every horror movie she has seen. Pushing back the vivid images of what happened to those unlucky characters she started across the field, knowing she would need help from someone. From afar she could tell the house was built like simple cabins were back around the 1200s and 1300s, but she wasn't sure why. Walking to the front door she noticed that everything was rough cut and hewn. Not the fake stuff they use in most reproductions, but the real deal. She took a moment to study it before knocking on the door.

"Hello?" She called out unsure of who might be living here. "I'm lost and I could use a bit of help." She added not wanting to alarm the people who might be living here. It was in the middle of the forest, so they might not be used to having people come to their door. She heard footsteps coming to the door and prepared for the worst.

The door opened, and in front of Nicole stood a woman. She was tall and slender, with long golden blonde hair. "Hello, who are you?" She asks flashing a smile at her. "You are lost?" She asks confirming if she heard correctly.

Nicole smiled at the woman, her presence made Nicole feel calm. "Hello, my name is Nicole." She told the woman, introducing herself. "I was just wondering where I am." She tells the woman.

"Well I'm sorry you lost your way." The woman tells her with a look of concern on her face. "My name is Alyss." The woman told Nicole. "I can take you to the local town, is that where you lived?" She asked stepping out onto the porch. The woman in front of Alyss was normal looking enough. She stood a few inches shorter than herself, which not many women did. She had shoulder length slightly curly red hair, which again was not out of the ordinary. Her face was pleasant and well shaped, with a slightly larger nose.

Nicole nodded, although not sure what town Alyss was mentioning. "What town would that be?" She asked. "I'm not exactly sure where I am." She adds with a soft chuckle.

Alyss gave Nicole a strange look, not sure how a woman could be so lost. She was speaking the same language as Alyss. "Well you are right by Castle Redmont. Where Baron Arald rules." She says slowly.

Nicole's eyes go wide and she nods. Barons haven't actually done anything in hundreds of years. They were ceremonial titles given out to people, and they really didn't matter. "A Baron? Baron Arald?" Nicole asks not sure how else to ask what was going on. "He has a title? And rules over the land? With total power?" She asks wanting to be sure everything was understood here.

Alyss gave the woman a strange look, not sure why this needed to be cleared up. "Yes, of course he rules over the Fief. He answers to the King." She tells Nicole. Alyss was just overall confused why that was so important.

Nicole nods and looks at the woma. "I'm going to be upfront about this." She says with a nervous chuckle. "I think I'm lost or something." She explains taking a deep breath. "I'm not from around here, or at least not this time or something." Nicole continues closing her eyes. "I've never heard of the village or the Baron or anything." She continues. "So I have no idea where I am." She finishes.

Alyss wasn't sure what to even do with all of this information. This woman just told her that she wasn't from here. "Alright." She says taking a deep breath. "We will take you to someone who might be able to answer more of your questions." Alyss tells Nicole.

 _I know its a little short, but I'm back to write more of this story! Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

_Hey everyone. Here is another chapter. Sorry about the weight, got distracted then College set back in._

Crowley was seated at his desk, writing on parchment. He was doing the mountains of paperwork that came with being the the Ranger Commandant. However, Crowley did not expect the day to go the way it would go. "Paperwork, paperwork." He mutters scratching his chin. After dipping his quill into the ink the sound of scratching filled the room again.

The door opened suddenly and Halt walked into the room. Crowley looked up, surprised his old friend was coming in so suddenly and unannounced. Halt always either told him he was coming, or Crowley knew if he was on his way. "Crowley, we have a bit of an issue." Halt says leaning over the desk.

Crowley sets his quill down looking up at his old friend. If Halt hadn't rushed in with a concerned look on his face he might have teased him about something. His appearance, skills, anything really. "What is going on Halt?" Crowley asks leaning in.

Halt takes his own deep breath. "This is going to sound crazy." He tells Crowley as a sort of preface. "I found someone up North, while we were intercepting the Pict scouting parties." Halt continues to explain what was going on. "He is a soldier of sorts." Halt tells him.

"What kind of Soldier? A Pict? Skandian?" Crowley asks trying to understand the situation. "Does he have information? What is important about this soldier?"

Halt shakes his head. "No, he is none of those. He isn't exactly from here. He doesn't know how he got here, and neither do we." Halt explains knowing that this sounds crazy. Mainly because it was absolutely insane, but outside of the office was the man in question. "He somehow ended up here, and we have no idea how or why." Halt continues. "We talked to him, and he might be a huge help to us." He finishes with a sigh. "Just speak to him." Halt says walking back to the door and opening it.

Crowley saw the man in question, and he was already intrigued by him. He noticed his build, and of course his clothes. Crowley as well noticed how they attempted to break up the figured of the person wearing it. That of course is what made him all the more interesting. "Well it seems you have caused quite the stir. You have one of my best Ranger's confused." Crowley says before smirking. "That beng Will of course."He calls back to Halt, not able to hold himself back from the joke. "My name is Crowley. So let's hear about yourself."

James nodded sitting down across the man. He noticed Crowley was short like Will and Halt, and had the same sort of lean build about them. He was a redhead, but other than that normal enough. "Well I am a Staff Sergeant with the United States Army." James started, knowing that was not going to make much sense. "I'm apart of a group of soldiers called the Green Berets. We are special forces, a group of highly trained soldiers." James explains, hoping this was making sense.

Crowley was taking it all in, not speaking and letting the man tell his tale. He liked the sound of highly trained soldiers, mainly because it sounded like the Rangers. The World was heating up, and it looked like conflicts were about to flare up. The Kingdom would need good soldiers.

"We excelled at training soldiers, how to fight and be professional." James explains. "That is what we were best at." James finishes with a nod.

Halt had of course heard parts of this already, but his mind was of course working. He wanted to use this strange soldier, see what he knew and possible train soldiers with what he knew.

Outside Will had his ear up against the door, listening to the conversation of course. He was also thinking many of the same things, but he wasn't in the meeting which annoyed him.

"Well, it seems you have some skills, some skills that we would like to test. Maybe if you show us that you have what it takes, we can learn from you." Crowley tells him leaning forward. A couple years ago Crowley would have approached this situation with much more caution, however this was a different time. Things were getting worse and if this man could enhance the Rangers then it would have been worth it. "Halt." Crowley says looking at his friend in the back. "Take James back to Redmont. You and Will work with him and find out what he knows."

Halt nodded when told his orders. "Come." Halt gruffs to James as he left the room. Halt himself was curious as to how this man could help the Rangers. Of course when both of them left the room Will gave both of them a strange look.

"Are we leaving? What is going on?" Will asks following them anyway. Will was curious about this new person. He wanted to pick his brain, and figure out what he knew. He wondered where he was from, and what everything was like there. The group left the Castle and mounted horses again, starting to ride back. Will looked over at James, who was struggling to ride a horse. "You don't seem very used to riding a horse." Will says to James, glancing over with a smirk on his face.

James glances over, trying his best to keep balance on the horse. He laughed softly shaking his head. "No, I've never done this before." James explains barely able to ride a horse correctly. "Our soldiers haven't rode horses in about 100 years." Thinking back on the past of the world he came from. About how a couple days ago he was riding in a steel box flying through sky. He had a rifle with night vision and modern GPS systems. Now he was back in medieval Europe, where they longbow was the most advanced weapons system. "Actually." James starts to add looking down. "A group of Green Berets, a couple years ago, actually rode horses to defeat a group of people." James recalls knowing it would be hard to explain. "It was unconventional, but they rode horses. They shouldn't have won, but they did." James tells them laughing softly.

Will looked over only more confused, to him having a horse in many scenarios was a huge advantage. He found it hard to imagine a world where the horse wasn't important. He had no idea what kind of weapons they had in Jame's world, but if he did it would blow his mind.

"Cut the chit chat." Halt said from the front, of course cutting off a the fun Will was having. It was something he did often, but of course Halt had to have his own fun.

The group rode the rest of the day, arriving at the Ranger's Cabin late in the evening, the group arrived to find Alyss was gone. However no note was left behind, which both Ranger's found strange. She would always leave a note for Will if she was going to be gone, yet there was nothing to be found. Little did either of them know who was waiting for them up at the Castle.

 _Sorry this is a bit short, but this is to just show you guys I'm still alive and writing. Things got busy and when school came back around, now I am settled to write again. Enjoy! Another will come soon._


	5. Chapter 5: Thoughts

_Here is the new Chapter, please enjoy._

"Where is she?" Will asked coming back into the main room of the small cabin. It didn't take Will or Halt long to search for Will's Fiancé. Meanwhile James was studying the small building, observing how it was simple yet charming. "Is something wrong? The village seemed undisturbed." Will muttered as both Rangers looked around. There was no sign of struggle, and none of the valuables were missing. Her cloak was gone, which told the pair that she most likely left on her own.

"Let's go to the Castle, my wife may have some answers for us." Halt told the pair, also wishing to see her after the mission in the North. The trio remounted, the action being difficult for one. They left the shelter of the forest, and the castle grew larger and larger. It was amazing to see another alive and full of action. Men on the walls, and people coming in and out of the gates. The two footmen at the gate nodded their heads in respect to the Rangers as they entered the castle courtyard.

Stable Hands took their horses towards three stalls to keep the steads while they were inside. James noticed how the Rangers seemed to hate giving away their horses. It showed him that the two cared for their equipment highly. To a trained eye it was a telling sign that they were high quality soldiers.

The group started up the main tower, which housed the Baron's chambers and office. The first place to ask where everything might be. Little to their knowledge another stranger was being questioned by the Baron, Lady Pauline, and Alyss.

"You have no idea where any of this is? Never heard of myself?" The Baron asked finding it hard to believe that the woman was completely clueless. This had just begun as the Rangers arrived at the Castle.

Nicole had first been taken to Lady Pauline by Alyss, who tried to figure out where she could be from. However much like with James, it seemed they knew nothing of the world. Now she sat before the Baron, answering the same questions once again. She was starting to get pissed, mainly because it was annoying at this point. "No sir, I haven't the faintest idea who you are." She told him. Her legs were crossed as were her arms, awaiting to see what would happen to her.

Suddenly a knock came at the door. "Come in." Baron Arald called, not sure who would be at his door. A sigh of relief came from his lips as he realized it was Halt, a long time advisor and friend to him. "Good you are here, we need your help." He tells the Ranger motioning him inside. Lady Pauline gave her husband a warm smile, as Alyss was trying to see if Will was accompanying his old master.

"We have some news of our own." Halt tells the Baron as all three come through the door. However the Baron, and two diplomats were confused as to who the strange man was coming with them. "We found someone in the North, who seems to not know where he is." Halt informs the room.

"Well the young woman before you seems to be in the same boat." The Baron adds eyeing up James. The Baron first learned to be a soldier, and that never goes knew he was looking at a trained soldier, he had the build and carried himself in the manner.

It was at this time Nicole turned around and looked at James, who was doing the same to her. They were both trying to figure out if they both came from Earth, and hopefully from the same time. Nicole knew he was a soldier, it was clear from his uniform. She also figured out he was from the United States, Old Glory on his shoulder told her that much. "Are you American?" She offered still, wanting to be sure. The room fell silent now, they wanted to see how these two new arrivals would react.

James could tell by her clothes that she was from the same time period as himself, but god knows if they came from the same Earth. Her accent gave away her nationality, she had an English accent. James didn't know enough to place it from a city or area. "Yes, Green Berets. It was 2008 when I left. What year is it?" He asks hoping she was from the same time.

That took Nicole back, mainly because that was not the year when she sat down at the tree. "No, it was 2018." She told the soldier, now scared as to what this meant. "Barack Obama and John McCain were running for the Presidency. Correct?" She needed to think for a moment to remember who was running for the American presidency that year.

James was shocked for a moment that she was from 10 years in the future. Then again they were in a working castle, so it didn't seem to matter anymore. He nodded to her question. "Yes, it was September. So the elections didn't happen yet." He told her not sure what this meant.

Before either of them could speak more Baron Arald held up his hand. "Can everyone please give me some time alone with our guests." He told them. The Ranger's and Diplomates were unsure of this move, but obeyed his wishes. The door clicked behind the four, and the room fell silent for a moment. "Please, speak. Find out what you both know and where you are both from. Then explain to me." Arald told them, leaning back in his chair.

James pull up a chair across from Nicole, taking a seat and a breath. "Well, I was in Afghanistan." James started, knowing that should be what he told her first. "I was in a helicopter. A rocket hit us and we went down. My memory gets really fuzzy after that, I think more happened but I can't tell you what." He told her. It didn't make any sense, but that is all his mind could recall.

Nicole bite her bottom lip, not exactly sure how to take this. She tried to recall any news of a crashed helicopter and missing soldiers from Afghanistan. Then again that was back in 2008, she was only 11. She wasn't going to pay attention to that sort of thing. And again, the fighting was all over Afghanistan. "It seems we come from the same Earth, just 10 years apart." She told him. "How old are you?" She asked able to tell he was in his mid to late twenties.

James nodded and sighed, thinking none of this made sense. Hopefully he had someone to make sense of this with. "I'm 26, or I was in 2008. I guess I would be 36 when you left." He told her with a smirk on his face. "But still 26."

Nicole turned to the Baron, knowing at least they were on the same page. "Well sir.' She started not sure what to tell him. "We come from the same place, but we came here different ways." She told him. "We have no clue how we got here, we are very sorry." She told him.

He nodded. "Well I'm going to ask you two to step outside, and let me speak to my people." He told them. The two stood up and switched places with the four waiting in the hallway.

Once the door closed behind them James looked at Nicole. "What the fuck is going on?" He asked keeping his voice in a whisper. "I appeared in the North, some half dressed dudes plained blue chased me a couple miles. Then those two men in the Green killed them and took me to some huge castle. Now I'm here." James told her, venting as he recounted the events of the past couple days. It had been a lot to take in, and he was glad to find someone who he could relate to. Without her James thought he would go insane.

Nicole gave him a smirk when he told his story of arrival. "Really? I just fell asleep studying in a park by Cambridge. I awoke in a forest and walked till I found the small cabin the tall younger blonde woman was in. I haven't been here for more than a handful of hours." She told the soldier. She thought it was odd how he was here for much longer than her, but then again they did come from different times. "This is all so strange, what do you think they will do with us?" She asked a bit afraid. Nicole was a student of history, she knew how women were treated in this time period. She didn't exactly fancy the life of being a baby maker for some man.

James gathered his observations from the past few days, collecting them to a single stream. "Well the men that chased me seemed to be in enemy territory." He started. "Some form of raiding party, and the men in Green were searching for them. We also moved south from that area, so that tells me they probably come from the North." He continued walking through his mental process. "This Kingdom is under some sort of attack, which is why they brought me before their commander. They know I'm somehow from the future, and I think they might try and use me to train their troops or fight with them." He told Nicole. "From how they all acted they would have more enemies than just some painted Northern men." James added. "I'm a Green Beret, it wouldn't be the first time I taught soldiers how to fight." He finished with a shrug. "What were you studying in College?" He asked her.

Nicole took in all the Soldier was telling her, not sure how he was able to gather that much information already. But she figured that was his job after all. "I was studying history, actually focusing on this period ironically enough." She told James, thinking how she was seeing history up close. Well what she hoped was history up close. "Not sure how I can help them." She told James honestly with a nervous chuckle.

"You have more skills than you think." He told her honestly. "They will find a use for you, I'm sure of it. And we have to find out if they are worth helping." He added, not sure what kind of people they were. "I don't exactly want to fight for a cruel King." James admitted, keeping his voice down so no one heard him.

Just then the door opened, the four exited the office. Halt was the one to speak first of course, looking at the two foreigners. "James will go with Will, and sleep in the cabin tonight." He told the soldier before looking at Nicole. "You will sleep in one of the suites here in the Castle, we will tell you what will happen going forward tomorrow." He finished before motioning Nicole to follow him. Pauline and the Ranger were of course going to retire to their chamber after showing the young woman to hers. James of course turned to follow Will and Alyss down to their cabin.

Once out of Castle Redmont Will turned to James. "We don't have a bed for you, we will have a mat and some blankets for you. Sorry we don't have anything better for you." He told the man with a shrug.

James looked over at the Young Ranger with a smirk on his lips. "Trust me, I haven't slept on anything that soft in a long time." It had been several months since the Green Beret had any sort of comfortable sleeping arrangement. He also noticed at this time that the taller blonde haired woman was coming down the cabin with them. He figured that the two were married or to become married. "I'm James, and you are?" He asks being nice to the woman, not sure what title she held. He of course noticed the woman had a natural grace and beauty about her, one that he couldn't deny.

Alyss gave the Green Beret a smile. "I'm Alyss, nice to meet you." She greeted him politely as they shook hands. She was surprised how large the man was, taller than Horace who was a giant in his own right.

The trio arrived at the cabin and Will gathered the sleeping mat and blankets that James would use. "You might not fit fully under some of these." He told him with a soft laugh. "Give it your best try." He told him stepping back to make sure he had everything he would need.

James thought it was interesting how everyone kept making comments about his size, he was only 6 foot 2 inches, which sure was tall but nothing out of the normal. That was for his time though, and James was remembering how much shorter people used to plate carrier came off first, James let out a groan of pleasure as he did so. All it did was cause sweat and tire your body, and he loved taking it off. Then his uniform top and boots, leaving the Green Beret in his undershirt and uniform pants.

Meanwhile Nicole settled in her own apartment, shocked how nice it was inside. However both fell asleep, unsure of what would come from this new life here.


End file.
